The Good, The Bad, and What the hell was that?
by iamdkscully
Summary: 2014 Ship Day Ten Drabbles in Ten Days Challenge : Chapter 4 BREAKFAST was nominated for a 2014 Sam and Jack Multimedia Award for Best Micro Fiction!
1. Chance Encounters

Strangers pass on the street, not caring what others' think, feel, need, want.

Meeting at the grocery, coffee shop, bus stop, with nary an "excuse me."

We pass on the street with a desperate glance, ignoring the need, the want that burns through our bellies like homemade rotgut.

Pretending that our thoughts are not betraying us,

that our hearts are not on our sleeves for all to see as our eyes electrify the world around us.

We think, feel, need, want.

In denial, we long for another chance encounter.


	2. Exhaustion

They lay their bodies slick with sweat, chilling them in the evening breeze and hearts pounding so loudly they fear they'll be given away. Short breathless pants struggle to fill their lungs as wrapped up together with nothing between them but their desperate longing and their time-honored regrets, they fight to regain control while at the same time they revel in their recklessness, sated and exhausted.


	3. Dangerous Territory

No enemies at the door, no crises to diffuse, and no imminent threats to vanquish. But here, their eyes lock in a gaze so intense that if either of them so much as tremble, the world might collapse around them. They are in danger. Trapped by a look that compels a kiss, prompts a touch, induces a caress, they find that they've bared more than just their souls and no matter how hard they try to fight in this dangerous territory, there is no choice but to surrender.


	4. Breakfast

**Nominated for a 2014 Sam and Jack Multimedia Award for Best Micro Fiction!**

He spilled freshly ground coffee all over the counter, dropped two eggs on the floor, and burned at least four pieces of toast because _someone_ had to "tweak" the toaster thereby annihilating his preset settings. He'd finally gotten the coffee brewing as the omelet was ready to flip, but he lost his grip on the spatula. Scowling at what was now scrambled eggs, he bent down to pick up the rogue utensil. Spying pink toe nails, bare feet, and gloriously long legs, he swallowed hard before standing up, looking in her gorgeous blue eyes, and thanking God for perfect mornings.


	5. Amused Relief

"Were you really worried?"

"God, yes!"

"What did you think was going to happen?"

"I don't know. For cryin' out loud, it's us, you know how the universe is, anything could have happened!"

"Hmm. Well, nothing happened. It all went according to plan. Plan A even."

"Yes there's that."

"C'mon, Jack. Do you want to sit out here on this dock all night or do you want to spend our wedding night _inside_ the cabin."


	6. Revelations

They say it's like a light bulb going on. One minute you are asleep and the thoughts that you cannot begin to entertain when wide awake are allowed to play out with infinite possibilities. The next, your eyes are wide open and those same dreams of love and complete happiness suddenly have tangibility and without hesitation you grab onto them, holding on tightly as you look up at his expectant face and his warm smile and know that there is only one thing you can say.

"Yes!"


	7. Magnets

One side cannot overcome the compulsion to slam into the body it insistently seeks in a head on collision that is frenzied and desperate. The other side forces them away from one another with the same strength, the rules and regulations keeping them apart.

All it takes, however, is one turning ever so slightly, changing their position in the most minute yet significant way, and they come together slowly, gently, yet strongly and perfectly linked.


	8. Lust, Longing, and Loneliness

Lust is easy. I can just get myself off and get on with my day.

Loneliness I can handle. I can just stop by her lab, pick up one of her doohickeys, and annoy the hell out of her until she kicks me out, smiling in a way that makes me need to find the locker room before I cream my shorts.

But, the longing, ah, that's what gets me. The longing messes with my head, makes is so that all I can do is obsess about what we can't have and why our reasons are so fucking stupid.


	9. Over the Edge

He never imagined it could be this way, for his dreams were no match for the soft, sensuous body now moving in rhythm with his own. Fantasy was no match for this feeling of absolute euphoria as he touched, stroked, licked, kissed and explored every part of her as she quivered beneath him. She would come at any moment, and the fact that he would be inside her when she did pulled him closer to the edge as he felt her tighten around him. Then, with the most gentle of kisses, she cried out his name.


	10. Family

You can choose your friends but not your family, that is what "they"say. To some extent this may hold true because you cannot choose your blood relations.

However, sometimes you find yourself surrounded by a man who loves you more than the universe should allow and two more who would lay their lives down to save yours as surely as if you were their sister. They do it unconditionally and they do it willfully and willingly and without hesitation.

So maybe "they" are right, it isn't _our_ choice at all.


End file.
